


nothing about us (was perfect or clear)

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, broadway backwards anyone?, i know i have so much going on don't come for me, this was going to be a one shot but the idea grew so we're rolling with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Emma, in the wake of Betsy's passing, finds herself unable to leave Edgewater again. Alyssa, going through things of her own, can't bear to stay in Edgewater any longer.What happens when they reunite after a decade?
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	nothing about us (was perfect or clear)

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting back the panic rising in her chest and the tears in her eyes. She knew that Alyssa had her reasons for wanting to move forward and as much as Emma wanted to move past her grandmother’s passing she just wasn’t ready yet. It was all too fresh and too real still, especially after hearing that her dad got the farm instead of her. “Alyssa! Please, I-“ She trailed off, looking at her girlfriend with every ounce of her willing to get Alyssa to see it from her side.

Alyssa was past that point however, pursing her lips and shaking her head adamantly, “Emma, please I know things have been rough but it’s been almost six months. We can’t keep going on like this, I know things aren’t the same and they probably never will be, but we need to move past it. Please...” Her voice trailed off, hand reaching out to try and comfort the blonde but Emma took another step back, tears flowing freely as she tried to process why Alyssa wanted to move on and knowing that it wasn’t possible.

“No! I-I can’t, you don’t know what it’s.. what it’s like to lose her… she was my rock,” Emma wrapped her arms around herself and refused to meet Alyssa’s gaze as she continued to speak, “I know that you’re trying to understand but if I leave the farm then my dad gets it, then she’s gone from me for good… He-He said if I kept living here then he wouldn’t do anything but if I leave..”  
  
“Emma, you can just tell him you’re living here, he won’t come out here. We have college to go back to, we have our whole lives ahead of us, you can’t put everything on hold because of him.” Alyssa was trying to be the voice of reason, but there was no way of truly being that at this point. Emma was beyond reason, and this argument had been rehashed for weeks on end. Alyssa was at a breaking point, unable to put her life on hold no matter how much she loved the blonde in front of her. “Emma,” She sighed, running a hand through her hair and pursing her lips, “I can’t keep doing this anymore. I love you so much but I will not… I cannot put my life on hold. You know that my program isn’t one I can take a year off of… I-Please Emma.”

Emma seemed to freeze in place, sensing what was happening. Her eyes met Alyssa’s and her resolve crumbled, “Are… Are you breaking up with me?” The worry that hung on every word shattered Alyssa’s heart, sending her back to when she’d asked the same thing in high school. It was a mirrored image as she heard the words fall from her own lips, “Yeah.. I guess I am...” The tears in Emma’s eyes made it hard to look at her so Alyssa did what she thought was best, spinning on her heel and leaving the Nolan residence.

That was the last time Emma and Alyssa saw each other for ten years.

Emma sat on a stool in the middle of a makeshift stage, looking out at the small audience before her. She’d made a life out of teaching music to middle schoolers, but she still found time to play at the coffee shop that had given her a chance back in college. It gave her a sense of home, more than her studio apartment and pet fish could. Emma was used to the crowd, it was usually the same twenty or so people who came by the coffee house. But tonight was more packed than usual. She figured it was because there was new talent performing after her, and a headliner that some people knew of, but the idea of the crowd being for her both excited and terrified her. Emma glanced over the audience, looking to get a feel for how they would react to her music, as she scanned, her eyes landed on someone she never thought she’d see again. _Alyssa._ She was frozen in place, eyes locked on her ex-girlfriend, but not knowing if she was hallucinating, or if it were real. Sure, she’d had passing thoughts of Alyssa quite often, but she wouldn’t go so far as to hallucinate the woman, right?

“Em? You ready to bring the house down?” A voice asked from behind her, pulling her back down to reality. She whipped her head over to find Jess, one of the baristas, watching her. “I know it’s a bigger crowd, but you’ve played bigger crowds here. And I’ll be right here, playing your piano when you need it.” She rubbed Emma’s shoulder comfortingly, clearly attributing the deer-in-the-headlights look on Emma’s face to nerves.

"Thank you all for coming, this last song I'm going to sing reminds me of the girl that's held my heart for almost a decade and a half now. We no longer speak, but that's okay because if she's loving life and living it to the fullest that's what I want," Emma felt like her entire body was trembling, wishing to just say her name, let her know that she'd seen her. She knew that was the last thing she should do, it would make things worse than they already were. Instead she cued Jess, who adjusting the mic slightly before the music started. “ _I had a house while you were gone,”_ She sang softly, heart hammering in her chest. She knew that this wasn’t something that she could really play off, not with all eyes on her and her in complete control of her set list.


End file.
